Thoughts and Ideas
by MirAndysCrow
Summary: A small ficlet inspired by "How You Remind Me" by Nickleback. This is NOT a songfic.


**Title:** Thoughts and Ideas

**Fandom:** True Blood

**Pairing:** Pam/Tara

**Author:** Mirandyscrow

**Rating:** Pg-13 to R

**Summary: **A small ficlet inspired by "How You Remind Me" by Nickelback. Not a songfic.

**Archive:** Sure if you really want it. Lol, it would be a surprise to me, just ask my permission first. (It's nice when people ask)

**Disclaimer:** True Blood belongs to Alan Ball and HBO. The characters therein come from the beautiful brain of Charlaine Harris. I'm just using them for my own fangirl fun. Any and all other brand names belong to their respective owners. This if a piece of fiction from my own crazy imagination and I do not make any money on it.

**Spoilers:** Not really. All you have to know is that Tara was turned by Pam and they are HAWT.

**Author's Note:** After watching the Tamela kiss like fifty times and squeeing like a crazy tin-hatting fangirl every single time, I decided to try my hand a few little Pam/Tara drabbles inspired by songs. It's not quite and iPod meme challenge but close enough for me.

**Beta: **Mad props to my beta and wifey **faithlessfate** for whipping this story into shape and making it worth reading as well as helping with the sexy bits. Any and all careless mistakes I claim as my own.

* * *

Tara stood behind the bar, wiping it down yet again. She heard someone at the other end yell at her to "fetch" them a drink and turned, arching an eyebrow. Drawing herself up to her full height, she began moving toward the tattooed man, intent on delivering a callous remark until she heard a throat clear near the front of the bar. Tara looked at her maker balefully before addressing the customer. "What can I get you?" She asked with a fake smile, only a hint of sarcasm evident.

As soon as he was taken care of, Tara went back to her mindless task, once again letting her thoughts drift. Of course, it didn't take long for them to turn back toward the woman sitting upon her throne. Tara couldn't stop her eyes from automatically darting over to travel up the smooth, pale legs of her maker, and her hungry gaze devoured the bountiful cleavage she displayed. Tara spent a lot of time watching Pam. A _lot_.

So much in fact, Tara had begun to wonder how they would work beyond just their proscribed roles. There was no question in her mind that she wanted Pam, bloodlust wasn't the only thirst she needed to quench these days, but she couldn't help the doubts.

First, there was simply nothing she could offer Pam. She was a screw up. Everything she touched failed miserably. She had an alcoholic mother that not only hated her very existence but had even tried to end her life. There was also the little matter of her history; failed relationship after failed relationship trailed behind her like rats, with her as the pied piper. And to top it all off she was now the one thing she hated most.

A vampire.

She relied on the blood of humans for sustenance. How fucking pathetic was her life? She heaved a sigh of unneeded breath and shook her head lightly. She should have her head examined. It was barely a week ago that the other vampire was choking the life out of her and mocking every strangled breath she tried to take, and now some cosmic fate bullshit had placed the two of them together.

She glanced at Pam again and mentally scolded herself. No, Pam wouldn't go for anyone like her. And yet, no matter how much they snarked, hissed, and taunted each other they just…worked.

An annoyed growl escaped her throat and startled the rude auburn-haired young man with the tattoos seated to her left.

"Hey! Hey, I'm talking to you. I need a round of beers over here," A distant voice called to her but it could hardly break the thick haze that had occupied her mind.

"Tara! Stop your fucking day dreaming and get back to work," Pam said, tossing the dirty bar rag into the younger vampire's face.

Tara snatched the towel out of mid air, but still managed to get a few flecks of stale beer across her face. "Bite me on the blackest part of my ass," she hissed as her fangs descended.

Pam blurred in front of her progeny, turning her around and placing a restraining arm across her back. "Don't tempt me," she growled playfully, giving Tara a hard smack on the behind. She smirked as the other woman let out a barely there gasp. "Get back to work before I dock your pay," she said, strolling slowly back up to her throne.

Tara rolled her eyes glaring at the back of Pam's head. "You don't even pay me."

**~Fin~**

* * *

**I hoped you enjoyed! **


End file.
